Without you
by hoshiharu
Summary: UA. Aveces el destino no siempre juega sus cartas de manera que lo podamos entender; sin embargo, el destino siempre nos da una segunda oportunidad.


**PRÓLOGO**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es nuestra para la diversión de todos ustedes. **

Por mas que lo intentaba no podía dormir, un nudo en la garganta le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero ¿Qué era? Era cierto que habían peleado, no era la primera vez, sin embargo, ahora era diferente. El chico de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos azules profundos como el mar se acercó al pequeño bar que tenían en la sala y se sirvió una copa, simplemente algo estaba mal.

Un miedo empezó a invadirlo.

- La extrañas eso es todo - se dijo en voz alta - mañana le pides una disculpa y tan felices como siempre.

Pero por alguna razón esta idea no le era suficiente.

En el bello departamento reinaba el silencio, el pelinegro no se había movido del sillón, miraba un punto en la pared, deseando no haberle dicho tantas cosas esa noche, se amaban, eso no lo dudaba, pero por qué cada que veía a ese tipo la sentía otra mujer… dejaba de ser "su princesa" para convertirse en una desconocida.

_**Flash Back**_

Miró impaciente su muñeca derecha.

- 8:15 -se dijo a sí mismo

Sabía que lo más seguro era que siguiera en su oficina, al salir de su trabajo recordó que en la mañana la había estado contemplando. Se veía tan linda mientras dormía y estar presente cuando ella abría sus ojos le hacía sentir el hombre más dichoso del planeta, por eso decidió darle una sorpresa llevándola por la noche a su restaurante favorito, aquel en el que le pidió la mano, Silver Moon.

- 8:30 -decidió subir a buscarla, total ya había terminado su turno y no interrumpiría.

-Por favor Serena.

-Kevin yo…

Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, totalmente absorto y confundido, un remolino negro se abrió debajo de sus pies y empezó a hundirlo en el. ¿Cómo era posible que su princesa dejará que ese idiota la abrazara? y más aún, ¿Cómo era posible que se besaran?

Definitivamente, él era un idiota, el idiota más grande que había pisado alguna vez la tierra, de qué le servía haber estudiado en la más prestigiosa universidad del mundo y haber terminado _summa cum laude_, si no lo había visto venir.

Totalmente iracundo e indignado, se acercó hacia ellos.

-Disculpen si interrumpo - su voz salió totalmente desfigurada, el dolor y el odio contenido estaban haciendo su trabajo.

- ¡Darien! – Exclamó Serena sorprendida sin poder procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

La separó de él tomándola del brazo sin importar si la lastimaba o no, total ella lo había herido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Darien, por favor déjame explicarte.

- Explicar qué Serena.

- Lo que viste no es lo que parece.

- ¡¡No lo es!! - dijo estallando finalmente.

- ¡¡Entonces explícame que rayos hacías besándolo!! ¿Cómo esperas que interprete el ver que abrazas y besas a tu ex serena? ¡¡Por dios, tan estúpido me crees!!

- Darien por favor tranquilízate…

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Ja, no me hagas reír Serena, ya me voy dando cuenta que no eras la clase de persona que yo creí ¡¡Creí conocerte Serena!! Creí saber que podía confiar en ti por sobre todo. ¡¡Pero me doy cuenta que no eres más que una zorra!!

Plaf!! La cachetada se escuchó en todo el estacionamiento.

- ¡¡no te permito que me hables así Darien!!

-¡¡Qué no permites ¿Qué? si fueras una dama tomaría en cuenta tus palabras!! - Sus ojos destellaban el odio y el dolor que había estado acumulando desde que los encontró.

- … ¡¡Si no hubiera llegado a buscarte estoy seguro que a estas horas estarías revolcándote con él!!

Plafff!! La segunda cachetada llegó pero esta vez con unas rebeldes lagrimas que empezaron a caer por el rostro de la rubia.

- esto es demasiado, si no quieres escucharme no hay nada más que pueda decirte, Darien.

Silencio.

-Sabes que te amo y que eres el único hombre con el que alguna vez he tenido algo tan importante, veo que no me conoces.

El pelinegro dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a su auto y dejándola sola, simplemente no podía seguir viéndola. Su corazón empezó a gritarle y a exigirle que la abrazara y le pidiera perdón, su corazón lo había traicionado y había creído en cada una de las palabras que ella había dicho.

Abrió la puerta de su carro y encendió el motor, necesitaba urgentemente un trago.

_**Fin del Flash Back.** _

Ring….. Ring…. El teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, **3:35 a.m. **su ya alcoholizado cuerpo se acercó a tomar el teléfono pero un nuevo miedo lo invadió…

**Nota de las autoras:**

jejeje es que se nos olvido comentarles que esta historia es compartida entre Bunnyoruga (México) y Hoshiharu (Perú) y bueno editado por nuestra queridisima Sailor Angel Moon (Chile). Por lo que esperamos que la calidad de la presente historia este a la altura de lo que esperan y se mercen considerando el tiempo que toma leer y la paciencia para esperar cada nuevo capítulo.

Atentamente, las escritoras y la loca editora. :D


End file.
